oproleplayingfandomcom-20200214-history
Muircetach Auberon
250,000,000 Character Bounty Review|dfname = Eikyō Eikyō no Mi|dfbackcolor = 000000|dftextcolor = d9d9c1|dfrname =Unknown|dfename = N/a|dftype = Paramecia|dfmeaning = Influence}}Auberon Muircetech referred to as Icarus by Godfrey, for his tendency to "fly to close to the sun" is a infamous pirate known throughout the seas for both his immense combat abilities as well as his "lone wolf" tendency's, having never been pinned to one particular crew. This causes the world government to be very wary of him, as it is incredibly difficult to keep an eye on a single individual. Appearance Perhaps the most distinct feature of he who is known as the world serpent would be that of his hair color, green. In fact his whole wardrobe seems to follow this trend as his cloths are predominantly green in coloration, with an assorted trim of different colors. Also worth noting is that Jormungandr doesn't seem to keep any known weapon's on his person, as he believes they hinder movement and instead relies on his devil fruit to forge them from his imagination. Physical description's of Jormungandr would state that he stands at approximately 6'2" and weighs somewhere around two hundred and fifteen pounds, witness reports of the strength he has displayed would heavily imply that a majority if not all of his weight comes from solid toned muscle forged by his years at sea. His skin is a hue of olive, that is a result of being born on a summer on and constant sun bathing. another unique identifying feature of the world serpent would be his eye's, as they bear a golden hue. Soon after he reverted back to using his birth name of Auberon, it was revealed that the appearance young adult had been using was a ruse, fabricated by his Devil Fruit in order to hide his identity from the world officials. After revealing his true appearance, he lets his hair revert to its natural color, that of a light purple as well as letting it fall to his shoulders. He also beings to were higher end clothing, such a cloaks formed my very expensive fabrics, to expensive rings and necklaces. Personality A sarcastic wit is ever present as a smug grin is almost ever present upon the canvas that is the face of Auberon. His sarcastic wit truly knows no bounds, as shown when he witnessed a man being struck down right in front of him, only to respond with, “Ouch, shoulda been faster.” This sarcasm often results in him playing games with friends and foes alike, be there drinking competitions, or challenges of fitness such as pushups, pull ups, sprints or anything else he can think of at the moment. In addition to his sarcasm, Auberon has also shown himself to be a man capable of being incredibly apathetic, as shown when he had truly no interest in saving the same being that was struck down in front of him, informing him that had he been better prepaired his life would not be coming to an end at this moment. Background Born into a life on the sea, Auberon had quickly had to learn to survive on his own as the seas took the lives of his parents at an age far younger than any person should have to lose them. Auberon was not on his own for long as himself and the island he hailed from, was quickly subjected to the rule of a merciless pirate lord and his massive armada. This lord took Auberon unto his own ship, and began training him in the arts of combat, both physical and mental. However neither this training nor passage was free as in exchange, Auberon was forced to serve to the man, in a variety of ways, be it raiding and forcing other crews into servitude or acting as an executioner of his enemy’s. Godfrey, as it turns out, was a deep cover marine admiral working on behalf of the fleet admiral to both strength the marines grip on the world, whilst systematically weakening the grip of the pirates. In truth the reason for him letting Auberon live and going so far as to bring him aboard his ship was because he saw the immense potential of what Auberon may one day become, and thought to mold that strength into a marine, perhaps even a future admiral such as himself. First Godfrey, knew that he would have to mold the boys body, and pack some muscle on to it. He had accomplished this, by forcing Auberon to often times swim behind the ship as it traveled only allowing the boy back on board when Auberon could literally swim no more at which point Godfrey would send an underling to retrieve the boy and allow him to rest. Months of this “endurance training” as Godfrey called it, boosted Auberon’s stamina so that he could run circles around nearly, if not the entire crew. Godfrey also demanded that Auberon get physically stronger, so that he developed the strength to handle the training that was to come down the road. Thus whenever they stopped at an island in effort to restock supplies, a young Auberon could also be found chopping down numerous trees, or carrying large boulders seemingly without aim, with not an end in sight, as he sought to back on lean muscle so as not to hinder his speed. This process was by no means a quick occurance, as it took him numerous months in order to gain his desired outcome. As his strength began to increase, Godfrey had decided to teach the boy to fight, a deed the he himself would oversee, to ensure that it was done thoroughly and correctly. Hand to Hand combat was the preferred method of combat of Godfrey, and thus was the style that he would teach Auberon in first. The early sessions never lasted more than a few moment’s as Auberon was quickly beaten bloody and unresponsive by the admiral, whilst simultaneously being taunted. One such beating happened on a day which Godfrey was in a particularly unpleasant mood, and quickly beat the boy to within an inch of his life, sending Auberon to the ICU section of the massive ship for a prolonged period of time. As Auberon spent the following weeks, neigh months recovering from the vicious assault he had quite a bit of time to notice areas of the ship that he had previously been unable to take note of, such as the laboratory that took up a majority of the ship. However as Auberon attempted to make his way into it, he was turned away by a member of the crew, only this man had been wearing a rather strange attire compared to the rest of the crew, a white jacket that adorned the entirety of his body, however at the time, Auberon thought nothing of it, returning to the ICU and laying in his bed awaiting his opportunity as he dozed of. His sleep was short lived, as sirens rang out throughout the vessel as he heard footsteps running throughout the halls, and cannon fire ringing overtop of them, Auberon had been left completely alone, as the entire crew was fighting in what had later turned out to be a relatively well known crew of pirates, Auberon had used this as a distraction to sneak into the lab, and take the fruit that was inside. He had been around Godfrey long enough to know that this was indeed a devil fruit, as Godfrey had spoke often of them. That however was not what had shocked Auberon, much to the boys horror, he discovered folders labeled “Marine HQ” as he began to nose through them, he revealed that Godfrey was not who he said he was, and that he was indeed a admiral of the marines. Hearing the soldiers return from battle, Auberon had took the fruit with him, returning to his bed, and hiding it underneath a loose plank in the floor before beginning to plan his escape. In fact Auberon made his move the very next day, as Godfrey went to survey the scene of the night's conquest, Auberon had began to make his preparations, firstly he began to gather a necessary supplies food and clothes sufficient enough to survive a few days in the water, and most importantly he brought the fruit that he had sound discovered was the Eikyō Eikyō no Mi, a fruit that gives its consumer the power of Telekinesis, the ability to move or otherwise influence objects with his mind. Thus Auberon, having gathered everything he needed, had made his way to a small lifeboat, lowering it to the ocean before making his way towards the nearest island, which ended up being the Sabaody Archipelago, where he had quickly consumed the rotten tasting fruit. Icarus Rising. Fighting Style Bōwén (波纹ripple) is a rather complex fighting style employed by the scourge of the sea, based upon using the energies of haki through breathing and empowering the body with ‘ripples’ of haki. While Haki is separated into three distinct categories, Bōwén makes use of the three forms of Haki whilst combining them with hand to and combat. Due to the constant cycling of Haki throughout the users bloodstream it is also possible for them to reject poisons and other harmful substances as they can simply eject if from their bloodstream, essentially rendering it null. The most terrifying aspect of Bōwén is that It allows a variety of objects to “conduct” haki allowing the user to “charge” an inanimate object to make it much more dangerous than it inherently was. An example of this would be the user’s hair conducting haki strengthen in a way similar to Busohoku Haki, in fact the only noticeable difference would be that through Bōwén the affected body part is not tinted black, remaining its natural color. When a user of Bōwén strikes an opponent they are able to ‘ripple’ their own energy through the body of their opponent causing devastating amounts of demage. The damage is a result of no two beings, being anatomically the same meaning that no to bodies conduct Bōwén the same. While the Bōwén users can make even the most simplistic of objects into lethal weapons and become themselves dangerously powerful, they are not without significant weaknesses. A Bōwén user must be able to constantly breathe: if this breathing is stopped or reduced due to injury or other conditions, they slowly grow weaker and lose the ability to create more Ripple energy, to the point that they can be easily defeated. If the user of Bōwén engages another user of Bōwén than the tactic of rippling their energy through the opponent’s body would be rendered useless as the could merely force it out by recycling the energy as if it was a poison, ridding their body of it. Abilities As a pirate of such reputation and infamy, it should come as to surprise that Auberon is indeed an incredibly powerful pirate. As such he commands the respect of many, whether they side with the freedom loving pirates, or the law upholding world government, whist they personal may not “like” him, his power is such that he is always to be accounted for. However contrary to the stories that occasionally float around the seas, Auberon is not a warmonger, whilst he is not one to shy away from combat, he also does not go out of his way to seek bloodshed. Physical Strength Auberon also harbors a massive well of strength, being able to lift boulders and throw cannonballs with minimal effort. His strength was shown to be so vast that he was able to lift the massive anchor of a ship out of the water without a real, and use it as a flail. Perhaps another display of his strength was shown when a rookie marine was able to strike him in the face with a clean blow, only for the blow to not even cause his head to turn. Auberon was also able to put his fist through the hull of his old ship, albeit with significant effort, leading to it sinking to the bottom of the ocean. Mental Prowess Master Strategist One could not combat the power's of the world as effectively Jormungandr has without being efficient in the arts of strategy. In-fact Jormungandr has claimed to know the ins and outs of every island in the new world, however whether or not this is fact or boast remains to be seen. With the vast network of intel he as at his disposal, creating a strategy is incredible easy, regardless of the situation. * Navigation Knowledge A great deal of Auberon's strategy comes from his vast knowledge of the world, allowing him to analyze structure's relatively quickly, this knowledge also allow's him to transverse the first half of the new world relatively easily. Auberon has been considered to be one the of best navigators in the world, possessing an internal compass that allows him to always know where he is at or what direction he is sailing. This also allows him to grasp new locations rather quick, as he was able to memorize all the locations in the east blue in a matter of weeks. Another advantage of being an expert navigator is that when he is severely outnumbered, or overpowered he is able to lose ships in the ocean because to put it simply, he knows it better than them. Jormungandr explains that these abilities are not natural, and that he learned how to “speak to the sea” from his former navigator as it was an ability that he was in awe of. Jormungandr has further gone on to say that this "ability" rather then literally talking to the ocean, he has the ability to "read" the waves, which allows him to tell how close he is to an island, merely by how strong the tide is at his present location. Haki Haki is a mysterious power that is imbued within the consciousness of every living being in the world. In fact Haki is remarkably similar to normal senses. In simply terms haki is the ability to sense spiritual energy (Kenbunshoku) use life force (Busoshoku) and overpower enemies (Haoshoku.) * Kenbunshoku Haki This form of haki allow's Jormungandr to read the "Aura" of other beings, allowing for a multitude of effects. First an foremost, it allow's him to see people or objects at a much further difference than naturally possible, however the user of this brand of Haki does not actually "see" the person, but rather a silhouette of them which forms as a light on a dark background. The Second ability granted by Kenbunshoku Haki, allow's jormungandr a form of foresight allowing him to see an opponent's movement a split second before it is actually made, allowing him an extra second to counter. The final advantage granted by this form of Haki is the ability to empathise with the nature and emotion of other being's being able to tell if the are hurt or guilty. It also possible for users of the Kenbunshoku to sense the strength of others allowing them to see if they have any chance at claiming victory or if they are facing certain death. He can also use the Kenbunshoku Haki to moderately overcome one of his Devil fruit weaknesses, as it allows him to see silhouettes of creatures. The excessive distance that Jormungandr can see utilizing kenbunshoku haki, has caused many to view as a prodigy in the art. If Auberon "numbs" his other senses his Kenbunshoku potential is increased to the point of him being to perceive the "flow" of the seas. He compares this flow to ink spreading across paper, being able to perceive the very energies of the world at work, able to notice sudden build ups and discharges, as well as sense weather on his hostile or not. * Busohoku Haki If the art of Kenbunshoku is that of empathy, than Busoshoku would be the art of the body, as the true nature of Busoshoku would serve as that of an invisible armor, allowing for attack augmentation as well as an extra layer of defense. The true power of Busoshoku however, lies in it’s ability to strike the body of a logia user. This ability makes the busoshoku incredibly useful in capable hands. Yet another beneficial aspect of the Haki, when a heavy concentration of Busoshoku is applied to an area, or entirety of the user's body, the area will turn black, while becoming extremely dense. However this defense is by know means absolute and if stuck with enough force the user can still be wounded, or perhaps even killed. Jormungandr has been shown to also extended this Haki to his swords, increasing their potential while also allowing them to strike a logia user body. Additionally Jormungandr has used the power of the Busohoku to not only harden, but sharpen his body and his weapons, making them much more aerodynamic, allowing them to move much faster than what would normally be possible. When using the Haki in this manner Jormungandr has been shown to literally cut air, forming sharp gusts of winds capable of causing deep laceration's to the enemies body. A major setback to this variation of the Busohoku is that while condensing the haki to that degree makes his body virtually impenetrable, the pressure can actually crack his bone's and damage his internals whilst this as yet to be seen on his body, a blade he was practicing this technique with, was shown to have cracked due to the immense pressure on it. * Haoshoku Haki Haoshoku Haki '''or as it literally translated to, the '''Haki of the Color of the Conquering King is a form of Haki that as its name allows the user to Conquer the will of lesser pirates and marines. The Haoshoku Haki allows the user to manifest their will as a force capable of interacting with the surrounding environment in a variety of ways the most common of which being a wave of force capable of blowing marines and pirates alike backwards. Another ability of the Haoshoku Haki is the ability to render beings with wills weaker than user unconscious. Auberon has shown a unique application of this in which he can command those with a weaker will, forcing them to complete any tasks he should give them, against their will. This unique application of the haoshoku haki has enabled him to have a “agents” littered around the underworld feeding him information, against their will. it has been revealed however that with enough distance between the victim and Auberon that this “mind control” is rendered useless, meaning that he must at least remain on the same island as those he wishes to manipulate. Devil Fruit Auberon possesses the power of the Eikyō Eikyō no Mi having eaten the fruit when he was a young man, seeking to improve his powers. Of course he had no way of knowing just what kind of power the fruit would grant him. The Eikyō gives the user to ability to manipulate objects with their mind, which is to say that it grants the user telekinesis.Telekinesis grants its user the ability to grasp, menuver and manipulate objects with the users mind, be it something as small as a trash can to the size of a ship. Master’s of this fruit can even lift signifcantly sized ships and toss them a rather impressive distance. Telekinesis can also be used to augment the user’s strength and speed. In addition telekinesis also have a variety of supplemental uses, such as unlocking a locked door as well of various others. Trivia Jormungandrs theme, as chosen by the author is Carnivore by the band Starset. His secondary theme is Butterflies Never Die by the band Broken Iris The Song on his page represent's his obsession with the World Government His true name of Auberon Muircetech come's from the witcher series, more specifically it is the name of the former Elvin king The name's Yggdrasil and Jormungandr find their roots in Norse mythology Bōwén rather obviously, finds it's basis the Hamon From JoJo's bizarre adventure, as well as the gentle fist style from Naruto. References